Andy Fowler
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Andrew "Andy" Fowler is a student at Angel Grove High School, and a [[Power Rangers|'Power Ranger']]. He is one of the most popular guys on campus. Being the lovable and charming jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. Andy is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. Unlike his peers, Andy never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. To the students of Angel Grove High, Andy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Andy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. Andy and his relationship with outcasts transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Andy is aware he's popular at Angel Grove High but he never abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that most jocks do. Andy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone. He isn't one to ostracize another person based on where they are in the school's hierarchy. His independence nevertheless makes him a beloved and respected figure to others. Andy shares an extremely close bond and provides support constantly throughout social outcasts' lives, because he can relate to them. Andy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, he has harbored a dream to become an optimist, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. He cares deeply for the well-being of others, and would be more than happy to offer a helping hand to them. Andy has a large heart, and although he tends to keep his emotions under control —and even under wraps — a majority of the time, he is capable of expressing his true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. Andy is arguably one of the only decent high schoolers at Angel Grove High. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Personality and Traits A kid in love with life, Andy Fowler 'is charming, warm-hearted, optimistic, magnanimous, philanthropic, and beloved all throughout Angel Grove High School. He is well known for his kindness and optimism — both of which act as his greatest strengths, as they've guided him safely through the various hardships faced throughout his life. He is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of Rye Beaumont, proving his kindness and pleasant aura makes him a beloved figure. With no negativity within him, Andy is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. He is ''everybody’s friend and lights up a room when he enters it. Being excessively kind-hearted, Andy selflessly goes above and beyond ordinary expectations to help someone out or even just to cheer them up. Andy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. From childhood, Andy has held the belief that everyone should be treated equally and makes attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry himself: indefatigably standing up for the LGBTQ community, quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat. Andy cares for equality and loves the LGBTQ community because he believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are transgender, gay or bisexual. Andy is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values Andy’s good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Andy strives to accomplish regularly. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit others, which Andy cares about. '''Physical Appearance Andy is a handsome teenage boy. He has blue eyes and has blonde hair which is flipped over his face, and brown eyebrows. He has a very slim yet muscular, like the build one would find in a trained dancer or gymnast, with broad shoulders. He has a diamond shaped face with a sharp jawline. His cheekbones are chiseled and he has a prominent nose. For his sense of style of clothing, Andy wears very fashionable clothing such as nice-designed shirts and jackets, with ripped or plain jeans, and sneakers. Relationships Main article: [[“Randy”|“''Randy”'']] on the lips.]] '''Andy Fowler and [[Rye Beaumont|'Rye Beaumont']] are best friends. They truly care for one another, and rely on each other for support. While they are not supposedly dating, they have serious chemistry and deep feelings for each other, and have kissed several times. Would AND Wouldn't Hit a Girl In most cases for Andy, if a female is a villain, he would not fight them (if she were defenseless). However, Andy really doesn't discriminate when it comes to violence, if he thinks female monsters, deserve it. Abilities * Master Martial Artist and Fighter: As a Power Ranger, Andy endures lethal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and he enhances physique, which makes him nearly unstoppable when facing monsters, though he is by no means invincible. He is capable of defeating many enemies at once and easily in-capaticating monsters greatly larger than him through wristlocks, punches, and martial arts kicks. * Extremely Agile: Andy is exceptionally agile and is capable of moving his body with ease no matter what the situation is. He can easily do front flips, back flips, and jump long distances. Trivia * Considered to be one of the most good-hearted and decent characters in the entire series. * His friendship with Rye Beaumont comes off as a bromance, though aside from some gentle teasing and pranks about Rye's shyness, Andy doesn't think of Rye as a "best friend" to him whatsoever. ** Andy knows how Rye truly feels about him and Andy tries everything in his power to help get him together with Rye — even when it feels like everything else in the world is trying to drive them apart. ** However, it is possible Andy is demisexual; someone who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone. * Considered as a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Andy helps LGBTQ outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them. * In a series that highlights the ruthlessness of some students in high school, Andy serves as a beacon of light. After all, Andy is a popular jock. He is more than just a popular kid — he is the exception. Category:Power Ranger Category:Hero Category:Friend To All Category:LGBTQ Equality Supporter Category:Heterosexual Life-Partners Category:Demisexual